Ependitous
by supercellchaser
Summary: "It started out as a stomach ache. Castiel, knowing nothing about human anatomy, didn't think anything of it." Sam/Castiel H/C Limp! Sam. Slight humor. Set during Season Five. *I know the title is not a word. Read and you will understand the name.*


Set season five. Sam/Castiel

Just a small piece with some adorable Sastiel mixed with Limp!Sam.

I heart Misha Collins. Really, he is epic. Just so adorable and epic.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Really, not mine.

It started out as a stomach ache. Castiel, knowing nothing about human anatomy, didn't think anything of it. It started out as a stomach ache and escalated into Sam leaning over the toilet in the motel room the Winchester's were currently holed up in, clutching desperately at his stomach.

Castiel was frantic. He had no idea what was wrong and Sam couldn't stop vomiting long enough to talk to him. He gripped Sam's shoulders as Sam's head fell on the toilet lid and he groaned in pain, both arms wrapped around his midsection.

He was more than a little relieved when Dean finally returned from getting him and his brother lunch. When he saw him brother hunched over the toilet with Castiel so frantic he was practically bouncing, Dean dropped the greasy-bottomed bag and shoved Castiel out of the way to reach his brother.

Dean muttered gentle reassurances as he pulled a finally finished Sam away from the toilet and into his protective grip. Whispering comforting nonsense words, Dean grabbed a Kleenex off the counter and wiped Sam's mouth.

"I…I do not know what is wrong." Castiel stuttered. It was times like these that, if he cursed, he would curse being cut off from Heaven.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" Dean asked, holding Sam's face in his hands as Sam groaned in pain.

Sam's face was pale and he gasped for breath, his eyes screwed shut in pain. "My stomach…gah, it hurts so bad!"

Castiel gently rubbed Sam's back, needing something to keep himself from bouncing up and down anxiously.

"Okay Sammy." Dean said pulling his brother into a standing position and bearing most of his weight. "I think it's ER time."

Sam nodded, groaning in pain again. Dean fought to keep him upright.

"Let me." Castiel said simply. He pulled Sam away from Dean and placed his arm behind Sam's knees and deftly swept them off the floor, his other arm catching Sam's back and lifting him into his arms.

"Castiel?" Sam asked, weakly struggling as Castiel walked as if there was no weight burdening him.

"Hush." Castiel whispered and Sam, surprisingly, settled.

Dean blinked in shock for a moment, for no one could see someone like Castiel and expect him to be able to carry a man of Sam's size like an infant, before following Castiel to the Impala.

Dean hurried ahead of Castiel to open the back door of the Impala where the angel gently laid Sam down before climbing in with him.

Appendicitis.

Dean had nodded when the doctor told him, relieved that it wasn't something worse. Something like Appendicitis could be solved easily and the doctor had reassured Dean that they had brought Sam in in time, that no rupture had occurred.

The doctor had motioned for Dean and Castiel to take a seat in the waiting room, assuring that Sam was going to be okay and would be out of surgery in about an hour.

Dean had sighed in relief, plopping down on the hard chair, but Castiel had been confused.

"What's wrong?"

"He needs his appendix out."

"His what?"

"It's a body part."

"What does it do?"

"How the heck should I know? Obviously nothing important seeing as people have them taken out all the time."

"Organs can be taken out?"

"Yeah, Cas."

"How…"

"For the love of God, Cas, I don't know! He's gonna be fine, that's all that matters."

Castiel had simply nodded.

The doctor had come out an hour later to tell them that everything had gone well and Sam was on his way to recovery.

"Can we see him?" Dean asked.

The doctor smiled and nodded before leading Dean and Castiel to Sam's room.

Sam looked so small and defenseless laying in the hospital bed. Dark circles were smudged beneath his closed eyes, standing out prominently against his pale complexion. A soft blue blanket covered his lower half and Dean could see his chest rising and falling regularly, bringing him comfort that his brother was okay. A machine beside the bed measured a steady heartbeat and Dean gathered comfort from that too.

Before Dean could step towards Sam, Castiel was there, picking up Sam's limp hand, mindful of the IV in the back of Sam's hand.

Dean joined Castiel beside the bed and ran his hand through Sam's hair, glad that it had only been appendicitis.

Sam let out a soft sigh as he began to emerge from the sedation.

"You in there, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"In where?" Castiel asked, his blue eyes confused.

Dean rolled his eyes and ignored the question. "Open those eyes, kiddo." Dean continued.

Sam slowly opened his glazed over eyes, blinking as he fought to clear the cobwebs in his head.

"Wha?" He slurred, his throat dry and scratchy.

"Your prissy butt couldn't handle a little appendix, Sammy." Dean explained jokingly. Sam smiled slightly at his brother's light teasing.

Castiel sighed in relief as he realized that Sam was okay. Leaning down, Castiel pressed his face into Sam's hair and whispered, "You have this habit of scaring me to near death, Samuel."

Sam, beginning to come fully out of the Anesthesia, snorted slightly at Castiel's words, wincing at the movement it caused. "Sorry." he whispered, a small smile on his face.

"Just don't need your "ependitous" out again."

Dean snorted beside the angel. "_Appendix_, Cas. Geez."

Sam grinned, gripping Castiel's hand as it gripped his. "I won't. Promise."

Reviews…they feed the beast and when the beast is fed, the beast writes Sastiel! Feed the beast!


End file.
